


Fuck Pants

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M, and then actual smut, mentions of drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night out, Darcy wakes up with a trashed room, an anonymous text... And wasn't there something about a rabbit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Pants

Darcy noticed the text message first. She cracked an eye open and stared at the obnoxiously vibrating phone- at least she'd thought to put it on vibrate last night. The morning may have started a _lot_ differently if she'd woken up to Aqua. (It was a prank and she hadn't changed it back yet. Payback was going to be legendary.)

Make that _anonymous_ text. _Sorry, left my underwear there. Will stop by later to get it_.

Uh, what?

Hold the phone. Hold _all_ the phones. Someone left their _underwear_ at her apartment?

A quick check under the sheet showed that she was completely naked, and had fucking stubble-burn from hell on the insides of her thighs. Well, that explained the tenderness.

“I...”

And then she saw the room.

She sat up, the immediate spinniness confirmed that she was still actually a little bit drunk- which, let's face it, _way_ better than hungover, thank you. She swayed for a second, praying that her eyes were playing tricks on her.

Probably not.

Her room was _trashed_. Like, completely destroyed. Her chest-of-drawers was on its side, drawers and clothes spilled out. The shelves had fallen down, books everywhere. Her blanket was somehow slung over the top of the ensuite door. Last night's fantastically low-cut top was hanging from her ceiling light.

Her mattress was half-off the bed like someone had used it for a slide. That actually sounded like a pretty decent idea, and she swung her feet over and slid down until she landed on the mostly-obscured carpet.

So either there'd been a tornado sometime during the night that was somehow contained completely to her room- not completely outside the realm of possibilities, given where she lived- or she'd fucked the actual fuck out of her room. Judging by the rash- and lingering stickiness, now that she was paying attention- between her legs, it was the latter.

Shower. Coffee. And then figuring out who the fuck it was.

Darcy pulled herself to her feet and weaved her way through to the bathroom. A shower helped, she actually kinda just wanted to stay there for the rest of the day, but a knock at the door interrupted her peaceful shower times.

She sighed. “JARVIS, can you ask whoever it is to wait a sec?”

“Certainly, ma'am.”

She turned off the water and pulled herself back into her room. Finding actual clothes really seemed like entirely too much effort, so she grabbed underwear and a shirt, and told the AI to go ahead and open the door.

“Darcy?” Jane's voice came from the doorway.

“Hey. Hi.” She tripped on the way to the bedroom door and sprawled on the floor. Jane's face appeared at the top of her field of vision, completely upside-down and looking whatever the reverse of horrified was.

“Are you okay?” Jane sped through the room and took Darcy's arm, helping her to her feet.

Upright, Jane looked properly horrified. “Yeah. I think... Never drinking again. Like, ever. Like... Hey, JARVIS?” Stroke of inspiration. “Who came in with me last night?”

“I'm sorry, ma'am, but you engaged my privacy protocols before you entered your room.” He actually sounded sorry, too. Darcy wished she could hug him.

“Well, fuck.” She turned to Jane. “I did that. Last night. In here. I guess? Someone left their underwear here- hey.” She focused on her friend's concerned brown eyes. “It wasn't you, was it?”

“No.” Jane was freakishly strong for someone so tiny, and started pulling Darcy out of the shambles that was her room. “Let's get you some water.”

“Ooh, that's a good idea.” She let Jane propel her to her kitchen. “Coffee, too. Did you know that there's enough water in coffee to completely negate the dehydrating effects of the caffeine?”

“I did.” Now Jane sounded amused. “Sit down, Darce.” She helped Darcy over to a chair at the small, two-seater table in the kitchen, and then busied herself making coffee. It wasn't long before Darcy's hands were wrapped around her favorite mug, smiling slightly as she stared into the brown beverage.

“You're the best, Jane. The actual best. If you were into girls at all, I'd totally marry you.”

Jane grinned and shook her head. “Still drunk, huh?”

“A little. Last night was _awesome_ . What I remember of it, anyway.” She remembered going out for karaoke with “everyone.” She remembered doing _Girls Just Want to Have Fun_ with Jane. She remembered the shots with Nat. Oh god, the shots. That's when everything started getting hazy. “Hey, did I have a bunny at some point?”

“Cat. There was a stray cat outside the bar and you insisted it was your pet rabbit, Mr. Fluffles, and you were going to become a stage magician. Tony made you leave it there.”

“Spoilsport.” She was totally going to call him later and bitch. But she remembered coming back to the tower and... more drinking? “Oh god, was there Asgardian mead?”

Jane nodded. She got up and went through the apartment, and came back a couple of minutes later with a tube of cream. She set it gently on the table right in front of Darcy.

“You're seriously the actual best, Jane.” Darcy took the cap off and started applying the cool, white cream to the rash on her thighs. “So it had to be a guy. Judging by this. And not Tony. Unless we... had a threesome?” She raised her eyebrows at her friend. “That could be fun.”

“No. Not Tony. And while he would be into it, you're not really my type.” Jane was smiling though, she never took Darcy's flirting seriously.

Darcy fake-pouted. “Damn you and your unrepentant straightness.”

Jane just ignored that. “So you don't remember at all what happened last night?”

“No. Judging by the state of me and my room, it was some pretty earth-shaking sex. Hey- speaking of earth-shaking, Thor doesn't text, does he? I got a text, all, 'I'll come get my underwear later.'”

“No.” Jane shook her head. “And he goes commando.”

“I knew that.” Not that she had looked _on purpose_ , but living in close quarters with Thor had resulted in seeing his bare ass a couple of times. “God, he has a glorious ass.”

Jane was grinning again, but she nodded. “Yeah. The rest of him isn't half-bad, either.”

Darcy gave her friend the side-eye. “I'm telling Tony you were fantasizing about your ex.” The other woman just rolled her eyes. Darcy dragged her attention back to the topic at hand. The _other_ topic, not Thor's ass. Although...

“Okay. So it couldn't have been Bruce. Whoever it was would also have to have been drunk, and Bruce...” Poor guy couldn't drink. Like, at all. “Hey, progress! There's three guys it couldn't have been!”

“Two. Maybe you had a threesome with Thor.”

“Oh god.” Jane had been kidding, judging from her tone, but Darcy wasn't going to rule anything out. Drunk Darcy got cuddly, in addition to horny. And Thor pretty much won at cuddles. “That is totally something I would do.” She practically inhaled the rest of her coffee before standing up, swaying a little, and heading for the door.

“Uh, Darce?” Jane was standing up as Darcy turned back to look over her shoulder. “Pants?”

“Fuck pants.” She wrenched open the door and admitted herself into the hallway. The door didn't even have time to close before Jane was outside along with her. And apparently her friend had assigned herself Darcy-minding duties or something, because she was just standing there, one eyebrow up, as if she was waiting to see what Darcy did. “Are you... coming with?”

“Oh yeah. There's no way I'm missing this.”

Darcy shrugged. She headed first out to the common area at the end of the hall, because why the fuck not.

Steve was in the kitchen washing the dishes, because of course he fucking was. “Steve, did we have incredibly athletic sex last night that trashed my apartment and culminated in you leaving your underwear at my place?”

He looked at her and the faintest trace of color came over his cheekbones. That reaction _never_ got old, even though she wasn't actually doing it on purpose. Not this time, anyway. “No. Did you...” He glanced between her and Jane, purposely keeping his eyes on her face. “Did you know you're not wearing pants?”

“Fuck pants!” There was coffee, though. There was about half a pot of the heavenly beverage left, and it was even still on and everything. Darcy went over and grabbed a mug from the cupboard and got herself a fresh cup of coffee. After doctoring it to her satisfaction, she tilted her head to the side, thinking. “Hey, JARVIS, can you remind me to bring this back here when I'm done with it?” Because otherwise she would probably forget. “You're so sweet, Steve. Stop being sweet, it's not fair to the rest of the guys.”

His answering smile was visible on the half of his face she could see. He glanced over at her again. “If you need help sorting out your apartment later, let me know.”

“That.” Darcy pointed at him. “That's what I'm talking about. It's a good thing you're a good guy, or you could you take over the world. All that would be left in your wake would be a trail of ripped panties.”

“You say that like there already isn't,” he replied with a completely straight face, although another touch of color brushed his cheeks.

Darcy grinned. “You're the best, Steve.”

She felt Jane's hands close around her elbow. “Focus, Darce. Why don't we go see if Tony has any video that would help?”

“Ooh!” Darcy turned towards her friend. “That's an _awesome_ idea, Jane! You're the best too!”

Jane just raised an eyebrow and shook her head, leading Darcy towards the elevator. Once they were in the metal box, descended to where Tony spent most of his working time, Jane asked, “Why don't you just wait? They said they'd be by later, right?”

“Because me sitting around and patiently waiting is something I'm _totally_ known for, right?” She finished off her coffee.

Her friend gave her a look, then nodded and shrugged. “Point.”

Tony was hard at work at... something. He looked up with a wide smile for Jane that quickly turned into a rather quizzical look as his gaze fastened on Darcy's legs. “While I try to keep my shop clothing-optional, aren't you a little-”

“Fuck. Pants.” Darcy finished her coffee and made a beeline for the pot on the counter in the far corner. “Ask him about the thing,” she tossed over her shoulder to Jane.

She heard Jane murmuring something, and then Tony's dry chuckle. “Only you, Lewis.”

“Not true,” Darcy shot back, adding some of Tony's fancy flavored creamer to her cup before turning around to face him. “I've heard plenty about the shit you used to get up to before you got all adult-y.” She nodded. “Plenty. I could call Pepper, if you want.”

Jane muttered something about patience. “Video, Tony?” was asked audibly.

“As it happens, _someone_ ,” he gave Darcy a pointed look, “broke into the video surveillance systems last night and all of the footage from our little gathering of minds was completely deleted.”

“Hey.” Darcy held up one hand in protest. “Don't even look at me, buddy. I was drunk enough that I don't remember room-destroying sex, how the fuck do you think I managed to hack your precious system?”

His eyebrow went up and he rested his hands on his hips. “That means it was probably Nat, and _that_ raises interesting connotations.”

She stared at him for a few seconds, eyes narrowed. “What are you trying to say?” Her question was punctuated with a drink of her coffee.

“Not a thing, my dear Pants-Off, not a thing.”

“Huh. And you can forget about that threesome.” She flounced from the lab- well, flounced as best she could without the risk of spilling hot coffee on herself, and ended up back in the elevator. She stared at the buttons for a few minutes, trying to figure out what her next move should be. Before she could press anything, though, the elevator started moving. Up.

“Huh.” She took a drink from her mug, waiting to see just where she was going.

The doors slid open at the residential floor to admit Thor, who was all dressed up for a workout. Darcy took a second to appreciate the way his sleeveless shirt left his arms completely bare before snapping out of it. “Hey. Did we have a threesome last night?”

A smile across his face. “No.” There was a slight lilt at the end, like he was wondering exactly why she was asking that.

“Damn. Well... Have fun with your muscles.” Darcy stuck out her arm and pushed on the closing doors, walking back out of the elevator when they opened.

Steve was done, the dishwasher was humming quietly in the kitchen, and no one else was around. So it was either ask JARVIS where everyone was and try to track them down, probably chasing them halfway around the tower because no one knew how to stay put, or bake something and wait for everyone to show up. It happened every single time- she would put something in the oven and soon enough the kitchen would be overflowing with Avengers.

She set the mug on the counter and... “Fuck.” Phone was in her apartment, and it seemed an _awful_ long way to go just for a recipe. “Hey, JARVIS? Can you pull up that recipe I always use for blondies and walk me through it? And crank some music for me.”

Sure enough, her blondies brought all the Avengers to the yard. Kitchen. Whatever. It was all the same.

And none of them knew anything about the underwear in her destroyed apartment. Nat helpfully volunteered that Clint went commando, which was obviously the perfect excuse to check out his ass. Obviously. She also knew nothing about hacking into the video system, which was... Weird. Sam didn't know what the fuck she was talking about, either.

The pan of blondies disappeared in record time, and Darcy stared at the empty pan somewhat morosely. It was such a good investigative tool, too bad it hadn't turned anything up. Everyone sort of filtered out when it was cleaning time- of course they fucking did. Well, Steve didn't. But he'd already cleaned the kitchen once that day, so Darcy shooed him out with the flick of a twisted dishtowel.

She got all of her baking things all cleaned up, and even unloaded the dishwasher while she was at it, because why not. Stealing the last of the coffee, she headed back to her own apartment. She could hear the noises of people hanging out in the lounge-y area, but she figured that if mystery guy was going to drop by and collect his underthings, it would be good if she was actually there to let him in. Of course, if he'd hacked the surveillance system, there was a chance he'd be able to get into her apartment by himself.

Darcy punched in her code and went inside, heading immediately for the bedroom. Maybe... Maybe she'd be able to find the mystery drawers? She hadn't wanted to look earlier because it seemed like a needle in a haystack type of situation, but it wasn't exactly like she had a lot else going on. Or any other leads at all.

She noticed the room first. It was _immaculate_ . Like, everything was picked up and put away, the floor looked fucking _vacuumed_ , and the bed was even made. And speaking of the bed...

She stared at the man sitting on the end of the bed for a second. “You?” There was no way. No fucking way... She'd always thought he was super hot, plus the whole super-brain MIT graduate and the uniform thing... They'd been getting closer for a little while, jumping wholeheartedly past the flirtatious line, but... “You weren't at karaoke with us.”

Rhodey was sitting straight up, watching her with a touch of a smile on his face. “No, I couldn't get here in time. I was here for the mead, though. That shit is strong.” His dark eyes traced down her body before sliding back up to her face. “Hey, Darcy- you're not wearing pants.”

“Fuck pants!” She shook her head. “You...” She stared at him, licking her lips as she frantically tried to remember _something_. “We...” Another couple seconds of silence. “You hacked the video system?” She wasn't aware that was in his skill set.

“I asked Maria to do it for me.” There was a look of what could have been apology on his face, but she wasn't counting on it.

“Why...” She gestured around the room. “Why did we destroy my room?”

“Oh.” He glanced around. “Well, you made a crack about my age and asked if I had the stamina for it, and then I was holding you up against the wall...” He winced. “And everywhere else. I show off when I'm drunk.”

“Huh.” She looked down at him. “Well, go fucking me. Go you too.” She looked around again. “Thanks for cleaning up. You missed the blondies, though.” She pointed with her thumb back over her shoulder towards the door. “I made blondies. Why, exactly, did you ask Maria to delete the video?”

“Tony.”

“Ah.” That made perfect sense, actually. Tony wouldn't let either one of them hear the end of it. “I didn't, uh... Remember.” She winced.

He looked a little disappointed. “At all?”

“Nope. Woke up this morning to a completely trashed room, stubble-burn from hell- I should probably get more cream on it, actually- and a text message from an anonymous number.” She gave him a pointed look. “Seriously? Anonymous number?”

Rhodey looked a little apologetic at that. “Sorry.” He reached up and rubbed a hand over his jaw and down his chin. “I'm smooth now, if that helps.” Because of course that's what part he chose to focus on.

“Only if we're going to have sex again.” That came out as an invitation, and not one she wanted to take back. Darcy watched the smile turn up his lips and that knowing look enter his eyes.

“We should. They're going to get married, and we'll practically be obligated to have best man-maid of honor wedding sex. Get in some practice now...”

Her hands came up to rest on her hips as she looked down at him. “Did you use that line last night, too?”

He just grinned at her. “Yeah. That's when you made the crack about my age.”

“That's what I figured, 'cause I'm kinda tempted to do the same thing now.” Darcy glanced around at her newly-cleaned room. “Of course... I am so not up for the mess that apparently causes. Stamina for days. The rest of it, though...”

Rhodey held out his hand to her, and she took it. He gently tugged, pulling her forwards until she was straddling his lap, her thighs on either side of his hips. She had to balance the coffee carefully so she wouldn't spill it all over them, but she managed. Her raw flesh contacted his pants, and she couldn't help but wince a little. He looked up into her face, frowning a little at the wince. “Or I think you're great and I had a lot of fun last night. You did too, judging by the scratches all over my shoulders.”

She caught her lower lip between her teeth looking at where his shoulders were covered up by his polo shirt. “Oh shit, did I? I'm sorry.”

His eyes seemed stuck on her lips. “It's okay. We could do first aid on each other, then maybe see where things go.”

She smiled and leaned down to give him a quick kiss. When she straightened back up, she looked a question at him, but he seemed perfectly content with what had just happened. “Tell you what, if you look the way I think you will when you take off your shirt so I can doctor your shoulders, I can tell you exactly how this is going to go.”

“You're just into me for my body?” Rhodey was teasing her, she could tell by the smile on his face.

“Oh, whatever, Colonel I'm-an-Air-Force-engineer. This...” She ran her hand down the center of his chest and was rewarded with the promise of firm muscles. “This is just an added bonus.”

His hand came up to rest on the nape of her neck and he pulled her gently back down for another, longer kiss full of darting tongues and gentle nips.

Eventually, though, Darcy shifted, and her thigh pushed against the seam at the side of his jeans. She broke the kiss and scooted back until she could lower her feet to the floor and stand up. “I left the cream in the kitchen, unless you cleaned that up, too.”

He got to his feet, already starting to pull off his shirt. Darcy couldn't help but stare a little at the carved muscles revealed. “Yup. Thanks, past-me, for making this way less awkward than it could have been.”

She led the way into the kitchen, pulling out the very chair she'd sat in that morning while Jane had dosed her with coffee. Setting her mug on the table, she picked up the little tube and uncapped it.

Rhodey settled himself into the chair, and she moved around behind him. There were a collection of scratches across both shoulders and down along his left bicep- some of them even looked like they might have bled a little.

“Oh shit! I'm so sorry.” She dabbed a generous amount of the ointment into his injured skin, taking the time to really massage it in.

“It's really okay. Especially if it means you do this.” He was relaxing under her touch. “You're really good at this.”

“Astrophysicists work up a surprising amount of knots in their shoulders, all hunched over shit all day long. This falls under the heading of 'research assistance.'” Eventually, though, Darcy's hands got tired and she had to stop. She gave him one final pat on the shoulder and moved over to pick up her cup and have a drink.

“Your turn,” Rhodey said, picking up the cream from the table and getting to his feet.

Darcy's eyebrows went up in surprise. “I can handle that, it might be a bit awkward for you.”

He gestured to the table. “Just sit up here and spread your legs.” He paused, looking at her for a second. “I'm sure there was a smoother way to say that.”

She thought about it for a second, then shook her head. “I don't think so, actually. You could say something about my creamy thighs, but they're... not creamy right now?” She winced. “Yeah. Let's not.” Setting her mug back down, she hoisted herself onto the table, sitting right on the edge and opening her angry, red legs.

“Ouch.” It was Rhodey's turn to wince. “I think I should be the one apologizing.”

“Let's just say, no more oral when I don't know not to give your face a hug with my thighs.” She watched as he put some of the cream on his fingertips and started soothing it into her sensitive skin. His touch was gentle but sure, he seemed to know exactly what he was doing, starting closest to her knee and working his way in. It started feeling better almost immediately, there was aloe and shit...

He repeated for the other side, only this time he didn't stop when he'd completely covered the reddened area with cream. With a look up to Darcy's face as though he was checking if it was okay, his fingers trailed inward until just his fingertips were brushing over the cotton fabric of her panties.

She caught her lower lip between her teeth, shifting her body back and her head forward so that she could look past her boobs and see exactly what he was doing.

He traced up one side and down the other before moving to the center, pushing in a little and sliding his finger slowly up until she gasped as he brushed her clit through her underwear. Out of the top of her field of vision, she could see that he was watching her face, but she couldn't take her eyes away from his hand as he started rubbing up and down over the sensitive bead of flesh.

“We should wash our hands,” Darcy said after a minute or two, her voice slightly breathier than normal.

“That's probably a good idea.” But Rhodey made no move to stop, and she certainly didn't pull away.

She lifted her head, tilting to look up at him, and his free hand came out to catch at the back of her neck again. His face slowly lowered towards her until their lips met, and Darcy reached up until she was running her hands along the muscles she'd just massaged.

She could feel her body responding to his light touch, but it wasn't enough. Reluctantly, she pulled back, pushing his hand away and sliding off the table. The sink was a few steps away, it didn't take long to get there. Rhodey slid up behind her while she had her hands under the running water, pressing up against her and slipping his hands around in front of her so he could wash as well.

Darcy felt the unmistakable bulge of his arousal pressing against her ass. She shifted her hips back and forth a little, and he froze with his hands directly under the stream of water. “You okay back there?” she asked sweetly.

“Just thinking about how potentially uncomfortable it would be for you to be bent over your sink like this.”

Her belly clenched at his words, but, “Are you allergic to beds or something? Like, I saw what we did to my mattress, and that was definitely sex _against_ a bed, not sex _on_ a bed.”

She felt his chest shaking against her back, and his forehead dropped to rest on her shoulder. “Why wait to get to a bed when there are so many options much closer?”

“Like what?” Darcy noticed he'd stopped rinsing his hands off, so she shut off the faucet and rested her hands on the edge of the counter. His hands came to rest beside hers, hemming her in against him.

“The sink might be too uncomfortable, but there's a counter.” His fingers dropped to her hips, slipping under the hem of her t-shirt to hook in the elastic waist of her panties. “Table.” He pulled down, slowly sliding the cotton fabric over her hips. “Chair.” He shifted, his chin pushing her hair back so he could kiss the side of her neck. “Stopping to go into another room and get comfortable on a bed seems like such a waste of time.”

“That's very efficient of you, Colonel,” she teased as Rhodey pushed her panties over the swell of her ass and gravity took over, dropping them to the floor. She neatly stepped out of them, kicking them away as she turned to face the man behind her. Looping her arms up behind his neck, Darcy pulled him down for another kiss.

His hands rested on her hips for a moment before sliding up her back, under her shirt. She felt the pause at the back of her bra, then the sudden release of tension on her breasts as he opened it, and she pulled back to pull it and her shirt off. As soon as her clothes were gone, she reached for the fastening of his jeans. “Were you at work today?”

Rhodey nodded. “Or I would have been here sooner.” His hands traced down her sides, his palms brushing over the outside curve of her breasts until they settled on her hips again. “I'm just glad I have a quick method of inter-state travel.”

“Hmm.” She pushed his pants down until he was just as nude as she was. “Next time you should wear your uniform.”

“Next time?” One eyebrow twitched and he leaned down to give her another brief kiss. “I didn't come here to get you naked again, you know. Just wanted to clean up, check up on you.”

“I know.” She pressed her hands on his chest and gently pushed until he was walking backwards. “You should next time, though. In your uniform.” Darcy pushed a little more firmly with her right hand to turn him, steering him back until his legs bumped against the edge the chair he'd sat in while she'd doctored his shoulders.

He sat down, his grip on her hips shifting until she was facing away from him, and he pulled her down into his lap. His cock slid along the cleft of her butt as she nestled back against him, leaving a trail of pleasure against her sensitive skin.

The angle was awkward, but she turned her head to kiss him again as his hands traced the tops of her thighs before sliding under her knees and hooking her legs up over his. One palm was skimming up along the side of her body again, the other brushing back along her leg until his fingertips were sliding over her abdomen and down towards the delicate flesh he'd just spread wide by opening his legs.

His fingertips brushed over her skin, purposely avoiding her most sensitive areas until she was practically squirming against him. He was teasing her- two could play that game. She shifted against him, sliding the length of his cock between her cheeks. His hands froze just as they had when they were standing in front of the sink, but when Darcy stopped moving too, he seemed to get the hint. One finger circled over her clit, the finger and thumb of the opposite handed rolled her nipple between them. She sat forward, bracing herself on Rhodey's knees, and began to rock a little, sliding his hard flesh up and down between the curves of her ass.

His touch was firm, deftly drawing pleasure until she was making little breathless moans, practically bouncing on his lap. He kept at it, though, her pleasure coiling tighter and tighter at the base of her base until it snapped, and suddenly his hands were on her hips, lifting her up and bringing her down over him so she was clenching around his cock. His fingers dug into her skin as he moved her until she picked up the rhythm, rocking on him as quickly as she had before.

One of hands fell between her legs again, rolling over her hips in time with every gentle slap as their bodies came together. The build-up was slower this time as they rocked steadily together, but at last Darcy felt the flutter of her pussy as warmth spread through her body.

Rhodey wasn't too far behind her, straining and then stiffening as she felt wet pulse of his own orgasm.

She leaned back against him as she caught her breath. “You know,” she said after a bit. “That's one thing a bed does have over random location in my apartment. I am a fan of post-sex cuddles.” She shifted forward, dropping her feet to the floor so she could stand. They took turns in the bathroom and ended up on the bed in her freshly-cleaned room, Rhodey on his back and her cuddled up into his side with his arm around her.

“So...” he said after a while. “Who's going to tell Tony?” Someone was going to have to, otherwise it would turn into a thing.

“Jane. I'll tell Jane, she can distract him with her tongue. It'll all work out.”

He chuckled. “You know, if I stay here tonight, I'm going to have to leave at a ridiculous hour in the morning again.”

Darcy made a face, nuzzling her nose against his chest. “It's true. But at least this time if you leave your underwear here, I'll know who's texting me about it.” She thought for a second, then raised her head, looking into his dark eyes. “You weren't wearing any when I took off your pants in the kitchen.”

“Well, no. That's because they were here.”

She grinned, settling herself down on his shoulder again.

 


End file.
